The present invention relates generally to lubricants, and more particularly to systems and methods for replenishing lubricants in industrial machines.
Today, most integrated circuits (ICs) are made of silicon. The first step from silicon to circuit is the creation of a pure, single-crystal cylinder or ingot of silicon six to eight inches in diameter. These cylinders are sliced into thin, highly polished wafers less than one-fortieth of an inch thick. The wafers are then exposed to a multiple-step photolithography process that is repeated once for each mask required by the circuit. Each mask defines different parts of a transistor, capacitor, resistor, or connector composing the complete integrated circuit and defines the circuitry pattern for each layer on which the device is fabricated.
While still on the wafer, every integrated circuit is tested. Subsequently, functional and nonfunctional chips are identified and mapped into a computer data file. A diamond saw then cuts the wafer into individual chips; and nonfunctional chips are discarded while the rest are sent on to be assembled into plastic or other type packages. Next, the chips are mounted on to lead frames. Thin gold or aluminum wires are used to connect the bonding pads on the chip to the frames to create the electrical path between the die and lead fingers. During plastic type encapsulation, lead frames are placed onto mold plates and heated. Molten plastic material is pressed around each die to form its individual package. The mold is opened, and the lead frames are pressed out and cleaned.
Electroplating is the next process. Here, the encapsulated lead frames are charged while submerged in a tin/lead solution. The tin/lead ions are attracted to the electrically charged leads to create a uniform plated deposit, which increases conductivity and provides a clean consistent surface for surface mount applications. In a trim and form operation, lead frames are loaded into trim and form machines where the leads are formed step by step until individual chips are severed from the frames. The chips are then put into anti-static tubes for handling and transportation to the test area for final testing. The completed packages are then inspected, sealed, and marked with special ink to indicate product type, package code, and speed. The finished goods area ships the chips to computer peripheral, telecommunications, and transportation customers throughout the world.
In one of the final steps in manufacturing an IC, the trim and form process, a trim and form machine is employed. Vanishing oil is typically used in these machines to facilitate a clean die release of the IC leads from the cutting and bending tools of the machines. The advantages of this lubricant over others are that it is easily applied, easily removed and does not leave substantial residue or staining on the chip. The lubricant generally dries in one to four hours. Therefore, the properties of this lubricant require that it be replenished regularly.
A current method of replenishing the vanishing oil in trim/form machines is depicted in prior art FIGS. 1a and 1b, and designated at reference numerals 10 and 10xe2x80x2; respectively. This method requires an operator to pour the lubricant from a hand held container 20 directly into the lubricant reservoir 30 of the machine 40. This tank or reservoir 30 is typically located well above shoulder height 50. Lifting the container 20, and pouring the lubricant in this manner generally is awkward and inefficient. This current system 10xe2x80x2 may lead to overfilling and/or spilling of the lubricant. It is difficult to control the flow of the lubricant when using a hand held container to pour the lubricant at a level above shoulder height 50. This is especially true when the container is full and of considerable weight. Furthermore, the container must be refilled regularly, thereby decreasing productivity. Therefore, a system and method for improving the efficiency and safety of lubricant replenishment in industrial machines is needed.
The present invention relates to a system and method for efficiently and safely replenishing a lubricant in an industrial machine.
According to the present invention, a lubricant replenishing system and a method of replenishing a lubricant in an industrial machine using such system is disclosed. The lubricant replenishing system comprises an assembly of a battery operated pump, battery, battery charger, control module tube, and nozzle; all mounted together with a lubricant storage tank on a cart, to replenish lubricant in lubricant reservoirs of industrial machines. The lubricant replenishing system is easily portable and user friendly. Since the system replaces the laborious task of using a hand held container to replenish lubricant reservoirs with a portable, mechanized system, the present invention improves the speed, accuracy, and safety of replenishing lubricant reservoirs, thus, overcoming the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.
According to one aspect of the invention, the lubricant replenishing system comprises a cart to hold and to transport the system components. The cart is easily portable, which enables the operator to easily position and navigate the system from machine to machine. The cart may also be programmed to follow a preset path to position and navigate itself. This may be accomplished by way of tracks, wires, sensors, or similar means. A control module may also be used to monitor and operate the movement of the cart.
According to another aspect of the invention. a lubricant storage tank is coupled with the cart. The storage tank contains an amount of lubricant which allows the system to replenish a machine multiple times. The storage tank may be coupled with a sensing device to monitor a level of lubricant remaining in the tank. When the lubricant level falls below a predetermined level, the sensing device will communicate to the control module, which will signal an operator to refill the storage tank. A similar sensing device may be coupled with the machine or lubricant replenishing system to monitor a level of lubricant in the lubricant reservoir of the machine.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a dispensing tube is utilized to direct the lubricant from the storage tank to a lubricant reservoir of a machine. The dispensing tube may be plastic or any other flexible material which does not interfere with the properties of the lubricant. The tube may be retractable so as to provide a way of neatly storing the tube when not in use. This will prevent potential tripping hazards and tangling.
According to another aspect of the invention, the dispensing tube is coupled with a nozzle. The nozzle is configured to secure to a lubricant reservoir of a machine. The nozzle may be hook shaped or coupled with a fastening or grasping mechanism. The configured nozzle will free an operator""s hands to perform other functions, such as operating the control module.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a pump is coupled with the dispensing tube and operable to selectively dispense lubricant to the lubricant reservoir. The pump may be battery operated to remove the need for an electric wire connection to a power supply. The lubricant replenishing system may also comprise a battery charger to recharge the battery when the battery falls below a predetermined energy level. Again, the control module may be used to monitor and operate the pump, battery, and battery charger.
According to another aspect of the invention, a robot may be included in the system to perform functions such as, securing and detaching the nozzle to and from the lubricant reservoir, operating the control module, and similar functions.
According to another aspect of the invention, methods for replenishing a lubricant in an industrial machine and in multiple industrial machines are provided. The method includes moving the lubricant replenishing system to an industrial machine and dispensing the lubricant into the lubricant reservoir. The system may be controlled by a control module. The method may further include automation to minimize human interaction and, thereby, maximize productivity.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.